


In The Stars, A Beauty

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakurai Yuuto is lucky to have someone he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Stars, A Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daluci

 

 

_Pre-series._

It was a cold, rainy afternoon at the Milk Dipper, which meant, of course, that it was busy as usual. Sakurai Yuuto slipped in, present in hand, intent on giving it to his fiancee, Airi. It was no secret that everybody wanted to marry Airi; the fact that she had a fiance didn't seem to bother any of them at all.

"Airi," he said warmly. She smiled at him as he gave her a chaste kiss. The entire room looked at him enviously, especially that counselor - what was his name again? And that reporter. The two that were always at Airi's counter, wanting her attention, like two attention-starved little boys.

Ryoutarou, her little brother, was serving drinks as they came up; Ryoutarou, who he loved as well, soon to be his brother-in-law. Both of them, Ryoutarou and Airi, were kind and caring, had adopted him into their family, and he cherished both of them.

"Yuuto," Airi replied, her mood sunny. "I'm glad to see you." It was a good day for her, after all. Yuuto wondered if her cafe would survive after they got married - after all the suitors left. 

He hoped so. If needed, he'd find her a whole new crowd of regulars. Or persuade the current ones that she was just as much a shining star as she was before the marriage, that she was a beauty that, if unreachable, was still worth gazing upon. After all, these men may not have appreciated the stars, but they did know beauty. 

Just... anything to keep them there. To keep the cafe going. To keep his Airi happy. 

Because that was all that mattered.

 


End file.
